Talk:INLACTA RP Page. ^o^/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120316231643
"Gah! the pathetic one transforms," mutters the Gengar girl. "Well, I'll just have to use some stronger attacks to kill you..." I shoot up into the air. Airborne fighting is better for me when I'm in this form. And I have an ocean to fall into if necessary, I think, as I analyze the situation. The girl growls manically and races up into the air after me, levitating just in front of me. I point a finger at her, where a beam of light begins to glow. "Dragon..." She hisses, readying her own starting attack. "Death..." "Raging revenge!" The beam explodes at the Gengar girl. She's knocked backwards, but quickly counterattacks, finishing the attack she'd been readying. "Chain!" I'm locked in a chain again, a chain of darkness that's eating away at my power, slowly and painfully. Just like she'd promised. "You gave us the fake orb!" the girl snaps at me, slapping me in the face with claws of shadow. "Now! Tell me where the real one is! We know you have it!" "Don't... know!" I hiss, blood dripping down my jaw and into my mouth. Salty-sweet and metallic. And a hint of something darker. The power of the chains. "I don't know anything about the damn blue orb! Can't you see that?!" The girl's eyes flash an angry red. "Fine, then! Die!" A wave of sticky blackness engulfs me, and I'm falling, falling... My wings break free of the chains and I manage to float my way to the ground, where I switch my transformation out to Spiritomb. "Die!" screams the girl again, and I dodge. "Silence shielding!" I cry out, but her attack breaks through it. I roll to the side. "Oh s-" A blade drops down, just beside my head. My ears are ringing with thoughts of what could have just happened. Standing above me is ANOTHER enemy. "You go after the Froslass girl, Akuma," says a male voice. "I'll deal with this thing." I'm still in shock. "Ready to die?" he smirks, before dropping the blade down onto my head, and with a sickening smash... ----------------------- "Come on, just tell us where the Orb is..." says the Cacturne guy. "We know you're from Hoenn. You're a prime suspect on this boat..." Kaylinn blinks the blood from her eyes. "No... I don't know where it is..." she pants. Winona is passed out beside her, the Vespiquen girl's blade at her throat. "If you don't tell us, I'll have to-" "Stop right there!" Jolt screams. "Gigawatt Crusher!" the air lights up as she releases the electricity at the two enemies. Winona coughs. "Kaylinn.. Transform..." "Yes," Kaylinn nods. "Swellow. Lend me your strength." The Cacturne guy struggles to his feet. "How...can... you... I thought... you didn't... have the upgrade!" The Vespiquen girl hisses, grasping the rail for support. "I thought you all were weak and puny... I guess we'll just have to fight harder..." "You think you know us, hm?" Kaylinn says, unfolding her wings. "But I guess there's more to us than you'll ever know..." And she dove in for attack. (This is getting intense T ^ T)